


Paths To possible destruction

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Aliens, Attack, F/M, Torture, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Aliens from an unknown space region comes to Earth to attack four major cities. Along with taking humans as captives for their testing on them. And it's the Seaview and the crew to try and stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

Radar control of Norad have been keeping close tabs of alien space crafts entering Earth's orbit. General Sanders of Norad called the alert to have all Air Force Planes, ships at sea and other military. The president was placed into his bunker with most of his military advisers in case the capital is attack.

There were at least six alien vessels heading for their targets. On the West coast San Francisco was attacked destroying part of the city with some type of a powerful laser. Another target was Seattle, Washington again the powerful laser was used, as with the city of New York City and just outside of Washington, D.C.

Afterwards the ships then disappeared off the radar scope, along with 15 citizens taken and including Captain Lee Crane, Chief Sharkey and Kowalski visiting San Francisco.

*********************************************

Admiral Harriman Nelson was called to his office for an important call from Washington, D.C. It was President Owens voted in by a land slide by the population. He goes to pick up the phone to have Angie transfer the call to his office.

"Yes sir, right away." Angie responded with sadness after hearing about the attacks and kidnapping of Lee, Sharkey and Kowalski.

"This is General Watkins. Admiral Nelson. I just don't understand why your three Seaview crew were taken Harriman?" He stated over the phone from the bunker in Washington, D.C.

"I don't know either General. Unless they are going to be used as guinea pigs for tests. Unless they come back into Earth's orbit, we won't be able to find out why in the first place. What is it you want us to do General?" Nelson replied with annoyance in his tone to have his best people taken by aliens."

"Harriman do you think Darien might be able to help with our cause? I heard that he might be coming back to Earth from his home planet." The general says with the president listening in to the conversation.

"If this is the case General, I will talk with him with trying to get back everyone from whom ever those aliens are." Nelson said with rubbing his hand through his salt & pepper hair having changed from over the years.

"Do what is necessary to get everyone back into the fold. I just hope that they won't be hurt Harriman."

"I agree with you. I would hate to think on what can be happening to them on those alien vessels." Nelson replied trying to stay calm the best he could.

************************************************************************

The three Seaview crew members were being escorted down a darken corridor on one of the vessels. The aliens looking like reptile creatures brought the three into a room filled with all kinds of contraptions.

'Why are we here?" Crane replied loudly with hopes the creatures would be able to understand them.

One of the creatures spoke using a universal translator. "Human, you will find out." He says with the second reptile taking Captain Crane over to an device to be placed over his body. Only the aliens are able to remove all of his clothing to be completely nude and placing electrodes in key nerve areas of his body.

"Please let me go already." Crane cried out with the two reptiles placing the electrodes, along with some type of plastic tape to cover his mouth. While Sharkey and Kowalski watched in horror.

Talking softly. "We need to find a way out of here and try to contact the authorities on Earth." Kowalski said strongly to Sharkey not able to watch the scene that is going to happened.

"I know Ski, but how are we going to be able to stop the torture on Captain Crane?" Sharkey responded with seeing the reptile turn on a device to have the captain's body convulse off the table he was placed on.

Lee Crane tried to scream, but with the tape on his mouth not sound was able to come out. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Two more times his body convulse before he passed out from the enormous pain of the electrical stimulation.

Using the Universal translator..."Take the human back to his cell, along with the other two as well. We will begin the full scale testing in a couple of hours." He stated with a snarl coming through his breathing tube.

"Very well Regis." The reptile said to his superior in charge of the tests and with running this particular alien vessel.

Removing Crane off the table with taking off the electrodes and tape. Sharkey and Kowalski were ordered to help to bring their captain following them back to the cell down the corridor. Lee Crane was semi conscious at this point.

When they finally arrived back into the cell. They were left alone with a barrier was turned on from having the humans trying to escape.

Sharkey bent down to check on the captain as his breathing was labored for the most part. "Are you all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I seem to be Chief." Feeling a chill go through his entire body. 

"We are going to try and find a way out sir. It just might take some time to figure it out, as with Admiral Nelson." Sharkey says with looking around the cell. While Kowalski began checking the cells for any type of flaws.

"Be careful the both of you. There might be booby traps Kowalski." Crane said trying to gather himself from the pain and his nerves on fire.

"I will be all right sir." As he tested the barrier with being thrown back into Sharkey arms. "That was smart of me." Kowalski lost his breath with being thrown. Sharkey helped him to stand up right until he was able to recover.

Crane was beginning to feel better with his nerves calming down some what. "We need to be careful gentlemen. Maybe we will be able to over take them when they come back for one of us." Lee responded with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"No doubt they are listening in to our conversations sir, so we need to be more careful in what is said to each other." Kowalski says calmly.

"I agree Ski." Crane moved with help from Chief Sharkey.

******************************************************************************

Commander Rose Marie Crane came into Nelson office pissed off that nothing was being done to get back the citizens that were taken. And including her husband Captain Lee Crane.

"Calm down Rose Marie." Nelson said strongly to Lee's wife.

"How can I calm down when my husband, Sharkey and Kowalski were kidnapped by those aliens, and we don't even know what they look like Harriman." Calling him by his given name.

Nelson place a hand through his hair out of sheer frustration. "We are trying Commander. We are hoping that Darien will be able to help us with getting everyone back on Earth, and hoping not hurt badly." He says.

"I still just can't believe this Admiral that Lee, Kowalski and Sharkey were taken in San Francisco. How did they know? Unless it was part of an set up by another alien race wanting to get back at you and the Institute." Rose Marie responded with maybe the possible truth of the matter.

Thinking about what Rose Marie had said made him think about the aliens he had encounter over the years. "It's plausible Rose Marie. I will have to discuss it with Darien when he arrives on Earth in a few days. But in the mean time I will be sending out the Seaview to check for any type of hiding places under the water they might be." Nelson responded with getting up from his seat to hug Rose Marie into his arms.

She had tears falling from her eyes making the Admiral Nelson feeling sorry for her and the two boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Lee Crane was taken again leaving Sharkey and Kowalski still in the cell. They had tried to push the reptiles away from Crane. But they used some type of laser to knock them down to the ground in the cell.

Sharkey was coming around with help from Kowalski. "Now we know chief. We can't be getting hit by the laser every time we rush them."

Moving his neck a little from being stiff and sore from the laser beam. "I agree Ski." As he was now standing up straight. "Thanks for helping me up."

"Lets look again for any type of flaws. I saw the laser hit the wall just prior to the both of us being knocked to the ground." Kowalski moved towards the area of the section the laser beam had hit.

***********************************************************

Captain Lee Crane was hanging up side down now with the same electrodes attached to his body now aflame. The two reptiles earlier had placed them in areas that was going to have Crane scream. This time they didn't bother to cover his mouth, as he screamed out from the pain.

His groin felt like it was on fire. He was twisting and turning as the electrodes continued to stay on. He was trying to control his breathing as the reptile aliens just watched the screen of the pain level they were giving him.

Lee cried out the following. "What is it you want of me?" As another jolt hit him to knock his breath out of him. He was trying to center his thinking with remembering his wife and boys before they finally break him.

"Earthling we are trying to see how much pain your body and mind can tolerate." Using the universal translator to talk with the human.

"Why?" He tries to scream out to the two reptiles. "GOD HELP ME!" He responded with another jolt hits him. And then all of a sudden one of the reptiles had some type of a electrical whip in his web like hands. He felt it hit his groin and upper part of his legs to have him screaming out in pain and tears.

Three more and he passed out. "Leave the human hanging for now. While we work on the other earthlings taken. Bring in the humans Sharkey and Kowalski to watch their captain suffer in pain."

There were a serious of squeaks coming from the universal translator telling Rojas that the answer was agreeable with the order.

Rojas leaves to head for the lower section of the space craft located on the bottom of the South seas waters on planet Earth.

***********************************************************************

Institute Grounds Apartment Complex

Doctor Anthony Sterling having gotten off duty from the Institute lab. He was worried about his wife Alana having the mental abilities given to her when she was young.

She has been having strange visions ever since the attack by the aliens and kidnapping three of the Seaview crew.

He walked into the apartment to see Alana sitting crossed legged trying to get a visual of just where are Lee, Kowalski and Sharkey. She wasn't able to get a clear picture. All she was able to realize that an alien space craft was on the bottom of the South Seas ocean. Where exactly she wasn't able to see a thing accept for the pain Captain Lee Crane was suffering.

"Alana are you all right?" Doctor Sterling said to his wife of three years and an exchange student from the planet Hepler. There were fifty others scattered though out the globe as part of the Alliance deal and Darien.

"I don't know Anthony. I am having too many conflicting signals through my mind to know for certain about those alien beings having attacked the Earth." She stated with her eyes opening looking glassy eyed etched in great pain.

"Are you able to pick up anything with your visions?" Her husband asked with grave concern with his demeanor.

"Just that I can feel Lee Crane's pain being torture from the aliens. Plus I can see where their space craft is located beneath the sea. I need to rest a little Anthony so that I can try again. Please inform Admiral Nelson of the information I have just given to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Two of the Earth women that were taken from San Francisco were being brought into a small room for where the Reptiles will be brain washing the women's memories.

Gwenn and Barbara in their early thirties were pushed inside to be placed on two tables, with devices placed hanging down from the ceiling to be placed over their heads. Both ladies were screaming at the top of their heads. When all of a sudden their clothing were removed exposing themselves to the aliens.

They had used a device that was able to remove the clothing. Using the universal translator. "Place them onto the two table strap them in tightly. Before we mind wipe their minds, we will use the probe to collect samples from inside the human and see if we can develop human embryo's using our cell structure."

Taking a few moments. Both women were strapped onto the oval table spreading their legs for where the probe will be entering them. ALONG WITH THE ABOVE DEVICE TO WIPE THEIR MINDS.

Gwenn and Barbara weren't able to move a muscle with some type of power force. They saw the white probe in the middle of the oval table started to move towards their female opening with some type of a metal clamp to remove a tissue sample.

Both women started to scream when the two probes entered them really deep. As the pain was just too much for the both of them with passing out. Even though it doesn't matter to the Reptile aliens with using of the brain wipe device.

After wards they will no longer be further used with being discarded into the ocean sea dead.

*******************************************************

"NOOOO!" Alana screamed with having to wake from a sound sleep. Her powers were able to feel the deaths of the two women taken on board the alien space craft.

Anthony laying next to his wife tries to comfort her with holding the disturbed woman in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked with seeing the color from her face leave.

"Two women that were taken have been killed by the aliens. I was able to see what the aliens look like Anthony. We need to speak with Admiral Nelson about it now."

"Get dress Alana, I am driving you over to his house on the grounds. You're able to describe everything to him with what your visions meant."

Thirty minutes later..........

Admiral Nelson was in the library reading up on all of the reports sent to him from Norad and other information organizations.

Sylian, Nelson's wife came in to let him know that Alana had arrived with her husband Doctor Sterling from the Institute.

"Have them both come in Sylian." Nelson ordered strongly with his wife having the both of them walk in looking shaken. "What has happened Alana?"

"Those Aliens Admiral Nelson are reptiles. They are using torture devices to try and get information out of Captain Crane and others. They have already killed two of the women that have been taken. Their ovaries have been removed to repopulate their home planet."

"Were you able to figure out where they are located at this time?" Nelson replied with needing to sip a glass of water that was next to him.

"All I know Admiral Nelson they are some where deep inside the south Seas ocean bottom. Otherwise that is all I know." Alana announced with Anthony holding her for comfort.

"Very well I will have all personnel recalled to have the Seaview ready. Alana, your coming with me as with your husband. I have no idea just what is going to happen." Nelson replied with bile coming up in his throat.

"Do you need any help with recalling everyone Admiral?" Doctor Sterling asked the question.

"I will need all of the help I can get at this time. I will need to contact Commander Morton first off to begin calling some of them with Angie's help. You and Alana can head for my office to begin calling with all of the telephone numbers on the computer."

"Admiral Nelson, If I am able to receive any further visions. I will be sure to let you know." Alana says with a low tone that has her really upset for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Stanley Kowalski were one of the few that had arrived on board the Seaview, while getting it ready to head for the South seas. He was extremely worried about his brother. Commander Kowalski only arrived back to working on the Seaview. After working for the Navy for a special vessel recovery deep down on the ocean floor with using his pressure suit.

He was waiting for Commander Morton coming down the hatchway after being called by the Admiral at his home. Connie his wife didn't like the idea of going after the aliens. Thinking that the Seaview just might not be coming back from the cruise.

"There you are Commander Morton. Admiral Nelson advised me of the situation. He has asked me to have the pressure ready in case of a deep rescue recovery." He stated with taking off his uniform jacket to head for his quarters to change and start having the Seaview ready to leave in less then eight hours.

"I am sure Commander Kowalski, we are going to be short handed. It's why Commander Crane, Sylian and other key personnel will be on board to help out." Chip says from stopping at the plotting table.

"What about the Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Jamieson?"

"He will be arriving with-in the next thirty minutes as with Doctor Anthony Sterling and his wife Alana." Chip said.

"The woman from planet Hepler?" Kowalski asked since he had never met the woman before ever since he came over to the Seaview from the Navy.

"Yes." Chip responded before moving off as well to change his clothes into his uniform before Nelson arrived.

****************************************  
Commander Rose Marie Crane was able to have her sister Margaret and husband Derrick to take care of the two boys until they are able to find her husband. She wasn't able to tell them that their father was missing. She just didn't have the heart at this time to say a word.

Changing into her uniform. She arrived on board the Seaview as with Sylian. She just couldn't feel anything right now until they are able to get everyone back home. Admiral Harriman Nelson had mention that they might be using all four of the flying subs to reach the area for where Alana thinks they might be located,

It was moments later when Admiral Nelson carrying his brief case arrived onto his number one baby. Commander Chip Morton and Commander Stanley Kowalski greeted him.

"How many are on board right now?" He asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"Thirty two sir. We will have all one hundred on board with-in the next four hours. Hopefully by then we will be able to get under way." Commander Morton replied with his information.

"Very good Chip. I shall be in my cabin in case I am needed. I have a number of calls to be made to the president and the Alliance council." He headed for the spiral stair case heading for officer's country.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. President I am hoping to reach the area in five days at flank speed. I have been told there hasn't been any further attacks by the aliens." Nelson replied over the phone with the president from the bunker.

"You will have all of the help I can give you, Harriman. Just be sure to keep me advised of the situation. Currently I have all of the military at Def-Con one in case of further attacks. Good luck and good hunting." As the president ended the call to Admiral Nelson.

Nelson needed a sip of his black coffee. Even though he's been cutting back with orders from his chief medical officer. There was a knock at his cabin. He tells who ever it is to come on inside. "Speak of the devil! Doctor Jamieson, when did you arrive on board?"

"Five minutes ago Harriman. I understand it's going to be an interesting hunt with searching for those aliens. Any word from Darien?"

"None doctor. Hopefully he will be arriving with his fleet with-in the next few days. We will be needing all of the help we can get." He responded with offering the doctor a glass of brandy. He declined with asking for black coffee. "I am listening to you, doctor about cutting back on the coffee among other things."

"See to it Harriman that you understand my orders for when it comes to your own health. I just hope when we get back Captain Crane, that he will be in good shape." Doc said with Nelson pouring him the black coffee from behind his desk.

"I know what you mean Harriman. By the way how is Rose Marie taking it with the lost of Lee, Sharkey and Kowalski?"

Admiral Nelson says the following to his old friend from long ago. "She is taking it bad. She didn't even say a word to the two boys staying with her sister and husband."

"That's just too bad Harry. Hopefully we will be able to find them some time soon." Doc said.

Moments later there was another knock on his door. He had the feeling it was either Rose Marie or Alana.

Commander Rose Marie Crane walked in looking dejected as she walks slowly inside. "Sir, the lab is ready for the search. Any idea when you plan to use the flying subs for the search?" She asked in a tone telling him that she wanted to be in one of those flying subs to help look for the alien vessel.

"I will have a conference with everyone to discuss those on who is going to be flying the four subs and the combat teams. Hopefully we will be able to spot the alien vessel using our scanners Commander." Nelson says with his stomach once again was in knots from his ulcer.

"Sir, I would like to be on one of those flying subs and try and help with the search if possible." Rose Marie responded with slight anger in her demeanor.

"I will let you know Rose Marie." Nelson told Doctor Jamieson and Commander Crane to get out of his cabin so that he can at least think.


	7. Chapter 7

The reptile aliens were coming back inside for where Captain Crane was located and hanging down from the ceiling.

Using the universal translator. The reptile Jonas said that the human was still out cold. "We will continue with our tests. Use the electrodes once again while using the whip on him."

The second reptile Andes replied the following. "Very well sir." Andes brought down the human and placed him back onto the table to be tied once again with his wrists over his head and his legs spread eagle.

It was at this particular moment that Crane was beginning to come around. Not realizing what was going to happened to him in a few moments. "Human, you are going to feel so much pain, you will want to die." Jonas says with a snarl in his tone of voice through the universal translator.

As for Lee Crane, all he could do was remember his wife and boys through the pain and what ever else they were going to do with him.

He buckled as the electrodes hit every nerve in his body, while the whip was being used by Andes hitting his legs, arms, stomach and groin to have him screaming out from the enormous pain he was feeling. "DEAR GOD! HELP ME." He cried out with tears falling from his cheek.

Again he buckled back onto the table trying to breath with his lungs feeling like they were on fire. Several more hits from the whip as welts were placed on his stomach, legs and shoulders. "Again with the electrodes Andes." Jonas ordered with vengeance as Lee Crane buckled once more before passing out.

*****************************************************************

On board the Seaview.

Alana was in severe pain coming through from Captain Lee Crane. She was laying on the floor from inside their cabin. When her husband Doctor Anthony Sterling had felt her pain with the connection they have as husband and wife.

"What's wrong Alana?" As he came running from the bedroom seeing his wife on the floor.

She looks up at him with her eyes glassy. "The alien reptiles are at it again with torturing Lee Crane. He's in a great deal of pain right now. We need to get to him soon or he will die Anthony." She says with tears.

"Lets go Alana, we need to speak with Admiral Nelson about it. He will know what to do at this point in time." Doctor Sterling helped his wife Alana off the floor feeling slightly wobbly from Lee's pain.

********************************

Some four hours later the Seaview had gotten under way with being short 25 personnel on board the submarine. Admiral Nelson had issued orders to have all four of the flying subs ready to take off at the destination for where the alien vessel might be located.

Commander Rose Marie Crane will be piloting FS-1 with combat team one, while Patterson will be flying FS-2 with combat team #3, while Commander Chip Morton will fly # 3 and Commander Stanley Kowalski FS-4. They had been given orders to search using the scanners to locate the alien vessel under water. 

While all four of the flying subs had taken off. Executive Officer Stu Riley and Admiral Nelson will be running the Control room for the duration with the Seaview running at flank speed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kowalski and Chief Sharkey were able to find a small flaw from inside the cell of theirs. They continued to break it down for another hour until finally the wall gave way for them to move out of the cell and out into the corridor on deck four.

Being quiet with their voices. "We need to find a way to get out of here once we are able to find Captain Crane. And if we can't, we will leave here and look for help." Sharkey replied with turning a corner with no one around. Moving further they found the one place Captain Lee Crane was being held. It would seem that the Reptiles weren't around after using the electrodes on the captain.

Reaching the barrier. "Kowalski, do you think that you're able to deactivate the barrier?" Sharkey asked with checking around for any of the reptiles.

"I will try Sharkey." As he went to work to try and deactivate the barrier keeping the captain inside.

After a few moments the barrier began to spark and with the lights shutting down. "You did it Ski!" Sharkey bellowed out with his reply. "Now lets get the Captain out of there quickly. I just hope he's not badly injured?"

However as it turned out he was badly injured. They had to get him off the table quickly in spite of the captain's clothing having been removed. "Where to now Chief?" Kowalski asked the obvious question.

"We need to head down below to see on whether we can find any type of vessel to get us out of here." Sharkey says with entering a small turbo elevator pushing a button to head downward.

The elevator stopped at the lowest point of the alien vessel not knowing what to expect. Walking out slowly, there was no one around to be usual at this point. However they hit the jackpot finding some type of under water flyer.

Holding onto the Lee Crane. Both Sharkey and Kowalski were able to figure out how to use the flyer. But first they had to get the Captain settled inside with still being out cold from the torture.

"This is going to be easy Sharkey. It's almost like flying the FS-1." Kowalski stated with checking the instruments in front of him. It only took a moment for him to figure out how to move the flyer they were in. "Lets not hope we will be tracked with leading them to the Seaview."

"'We have better not Kowalski, or else Admiral Nelson is going to have our hides. That' s for sure." Sharkey placed the safely belt around himself and Captain Crane. He was finally beginning to come around just realizing where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked in a pain etched voice.

"Your abroad some type of a flyer Captain. We are going to get you out of here and hopefully the Seaview will be looking for us." Sharkey announced with Kowalski moving the flyer out of the air lock and into the water and up towards the surface.

"Did anyone follow you?" Crane asked with wondering why the aliens weren't bothering to go after them.

"No Captain. We haven't seen any of the reptiles for quite some time. Maybe all of them were in a some sort of a sleep cycle." Kowalski replied with moving the flyer up towards the surface. "I must admit this flyer really is amazing. We will be breaking the surface in 30 seconds. Hold on everyone it's going to be a little rough." He stated with the flyer breaking the surface before moving up into the sky at super sonic speeds.

"Wow!" Sharkey responded with holding onto his seat. While keeping an eye out on the captain having passed out once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Four hours later all four of the flying subs had reached the area of where the alien vessel would be.

Commander Rose Marie Crane with Combat team number one on board were getting ready to turn back when they noticed a blimp on the radar screen.

Commander Adams sitting in the co-pilot seat says the following. " What the hell is that Commander Crane?"

Looking over at the radar screen. "I have no idea at the moment. But it seems we are getting some type of a communications from that vessel. It's on channel B Commander Adams. This is the FS-1 please state who you are. We have weapons that can blow you out of the sky." Rose Marie threatened with holding her breath that she would get an answer.

"Commander Crane this is Chief Sharkey, we were able to get away from the alien vessel with Captain Crane. We will need to get the Captain medical assistance with the aliens torturing him." Sharkey replied with anger in his voice.

"Very well Chief. The Seaview is heading at flank speed to your destination. I suggest you head at the following location of 276 true and you will be able to make contact with Admiral Nelson." Rose Marie says with a lump in her throat with finally getting back her husband.

"Where are you heading ?" Sharkey asked with Kowalski powering down the levers on the flyer to change course towards the Seaview.

"We are going to try and destroy the alien vessel with weapons on board that might just do it. If not! Then we have the four combat teams to get on board and blow up the creatures and the vessel." Rose said with watching the flyer leaving them to head for the Seaview three hours away.

"Roger, understand and good luck with destroying the vessel." Sharkey says with Kowalski heading for the Seaview's position.

*****************************************************

Meanwhile out in deep space.

Darien and his four ships were moving at warp speed to catch up with the Solarions reptile entities. They were trying to enter the worm hole to get onto the other side in order to reach their home system Solarion consisting of four planets with inhabitants reaching four billion total.

Darien and his Alliance have been trying to get them to join the Alliance instead of always trying to destroy any race that gets in their way.

He was on the bridge with his crew of four. He had changed back to his real form for the next 18 hours before changing back into the human form once again.

"How soon before we reach them Davis?" He needed to destroy them quickly before heading to Earth and deal with the ramifications of the attack.

"We will be reaching them in five minutes Darien. All weapons are fully charged to destroy them completely." He replied with checking his radar screen with seeing the four blimps moving towards the worm hole.

"Inform the lead vessels to be ready to fire when ready." Darien ordered.

"Aye sir. All ships are ready to fire as we speak." He says to Darien anxious to have this mess cleared up after the United States had been attack by the Solarions.

"FIRE!" Darien announced as the four beams of laser hitting directly the four vessels and exploding into millions of pieces.

"We got them sir!" Davis relayed the information with listening to the communications from the other vessels.

"Excellent Davis. Please stand down from general quarters with all vessels and head towards Earth so that we can contact Admiral Nelson, The Alliance members and the president of the United States."

"We will be reaching Earth in two days Darien." Davis responded feeling pleased that Earth is once again had been saved.


	10. Chapter 10

Sparks on board the S.S.R.N. Seaview was monitoring his station. When a communications was coming in from Chief Sharkey.

Sparks right away called Admiral Nelson standing at the plotting table.

"What is it Sparks?" Nelson asked in a very serious tone of voice.

"Sir, I have a transmission coming in from Chief Sharkey from a vessel stolen they were kidnapped." Sparks stated.

"Damn! Put him on Sparks." Nelson added with his curiosity had gotten the best of him at this point.

Sparks pressed a couple of buttons to bring in the transmission in order for them to hear proper. "Admiral Nelson, this is Sharkey. We have Captain Crane on board in bad shape. Have Doc arrive inside the mission room to receive us. Kowalski is with is as well sir." Sharkey says over the speaker.

"Very well Chief, we will be prepared to receive you in the missile room hatchway." Nelson responded with his heart was in his throat. "How bad is Lee?" He asked with grave concern for his friend.

"Very bad, sir." Sharkey said in a tone that had the Admiral thinking the worst. "We will be on board in five minutes. Transmission out." There was deadly silence now from inside the radio shack.

A few moments later....

Doctor's Jamieson and Sterling, along with Alana. She actually ran all of the way to reach the aft missile room wanting to know for sure that Lee Crane was still alive.

As Kowalski guided the flyer into the hatchway of the missile room. They were able to see everyone waiting for them.

As the hatchway to the flyer opened. Sharkey and Kowalski had them bring the stretcher to lay Crane on it, as his face was looking so ashen. Admiral Nelson needed to see him with holding his cold hand in his. "Doc, I want a report as soon as your able on Lee's condition?"

"I will be sure to call once I know anything Harriman. Sharkey and Kowalski, you both will be coming as well for a once over in sickbay." Doc said with Doctor Sterling checking his eyes for any sign of trauma.

"Aye Doc." Sharkey and Kowalski said in unison.

****************************************************

Meanwhile the four flying subs reach the target area on radar. They would be heading down into the waters to use their own laser weapons on board the subs.

Commander Adams having turned on the laser weapon in front of him, while sitting next to Commander Crane worried about her husband Captain Lee Crane.

"Commander Crane laser is now ready for firing." Commander Adams replied with listening to the chatter between the other flying subs.

"Very well fire in thirty seconds at the target." Rose Marie ordered with turning the FS-4 directly at the alien vessel.

Thirty seconds later. Laser beans fired from all four of the flying subs to completely destroy the alien vessel into million of pieces. Even though the concussion of the explosion will hit them directly with hopefully minimal damage.

Rose Marie was able to control the flying sub to head upwards breaking the surface and then up into the sky heading back towards the Seaview.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are losing ground with the captain." Doc Jameison replied to Sterling standing next to him in his cubicle.

"Those alien bastards really did a job on his body and mind. Maybe I can get Alana to help with her energy powers to help straightened him to bring him out of his coma." Doctor Sterling replied. However Alana knew, as she came to sickbay offering her help.

"Are you sure Alana? It could be dangerous to use all of your mental energies to bring him out of it." Doctor Jamieson responded with her husband holding onto her for support.

"I understand doctor. However I will need an hour to prepare in my cabin. I will then come back here to begin the process of bring Captain Crane out of the coma." Alana said with leaving the alcove and sickbay to head for the cabin.

Doctor Sterling turned to face Doctor Jamieson. "She will be able to do it." He had a great deal of pride in his wife.

************************************************************

The four flying subs were on the way back to the Seaview. Sparks had received a coded message from Commander Crane letting them know they will be arriving with-in the next ten minutes. Rose Marie was very anxious to get back to the Seaview and find out on how her husband was doing.

Admiral Nelson was advised of the situation. While waiting in his quarters with Sylian. She was worried that Admiral Nelson just might be losing his best captain and friend. "Harriman, you need to relax. Everything is going to be just fine. Alana will be able to help with her powers and saving Lee."

"I hope so, Sylian." As he pour himself a cup of strong coffee.

She came over to him for emotional support. Knowing just how much he was hurting inside and emotionally. She kissed him on his cheek before leaving for the mess hall for a bite to eat. No doubt he was going to be busy with reports from everyone involved with the attack on the alien craft. "I will be back later Harriman." She stated with opening the cabin door to leave.

Meanwhile Alana having prepared herself the best she could. She now headed for sickbay to use all of her mental energies to help save the captain.

Moments later she arrived asking that Doctor Jamieson to monitor his vitals while she used her energies. "Very well Alana. If ever we need to stop you with the both of you in danger. Doctor Sterling knows what to do." Doc replied with Alana moving over to the Captain on the bunk in a coma. She goes to place her fingertips on the side of his temples.

She closes her eyes. And with-in minutes a yellow glow was centering around her and Lee Crane. Both Jameison and Sterling stood back until she was finished with her deed to save Captain Crane....

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

"His vitals are getting much stronger." Jamieson says to Sterling, Nelson and Rose Marie Crane. She had arrived back on the Seaview fifteen minutes earlier while watching the glow centering around the both of them.

"How much longer Anthony will she stay like that?" Rose Marie asked.

"I have no idea Commander. It is going to be up to her and the captain to recover from his injuries that was caused by those reptiles." Doctor Sterling says with shaking of his head.

And before they knew it. Alana fell back with the energy glow having disappeared. "Look! Lee is opening his eyes." Rose Marie replied with a wide smile on her features filled with pain.

Doctor Sterling lifted his wife up into his arms to bring her to another alcove to rest and sleep it off for at least eight hours. While Doctor Jamieson needed to check over the good captain and his vitals.

Lee Crane started to say something in a low tone after opening his eyes. "Where am I?" He replied with looking over to see his wife Rose Marie now with tears falling down her face.

"Your going to be all right Lee. Sharkey and Kowalski were able to get you off the alien vessel and for which was now destroyed. Your in sickbay for which Alana was able to make you stronger." Jamieson said to the captain trying to move off the bunk.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lee don't try to move. The doctors need to keep you here to make sure your going to be all right. Alana was able to help you with her powers with making you stronger." She says with sitting on down the bunk next to her husband.

"How long will I be here?" Lee asked with relaxing next to his wife.

"That depends Captain on whether you're going to cooperative with us in sick bay. Admiral Nelson wants a full report from me as soon as possible. Now if you will excuse me, I have a visit to make in the Control room leaving the two of them alone.

***********************************  
CONTROL ROOM

Admiral Nelson once again was called to the radio shack. "What is going on Sparks?" He sounded a bit annoyed this time around.

"Sir, I received a transmission from Darien's vessel telling me that he was going to transport down to sickbay to visit with Captain Crane. He should be beaming down in a few moments." Sparks said with never had seen this Darien since he was new to the Seaview.

"Thanks. I will be heading for Sick Bay. Let Commander Morton where I will be." He ordered.

"Aye sir, I will right now." As Admiral Nelson quickly headed for sickbay.

SICKBAY

Commander Rose Marie came out of the Alcove to have Doctor Jamieson check out his patient. When all of a sudden their was a transporter beam arriving in the middle of sickbay near Jamieson's office.

Rose Marie said the following..."What the hell?" As all of a sudden a mummy looking creature appeared in front of her.

"I have seem to have scared you, Commander Crane. I am Darien. We had met once before when I was in my human form." Darien says to have Rose Marie beside herself. "I am sorry that I had scared you. I came here to see how your husband is feeling. I heard about the kidnapping by the reptiles called the Solarions."

"Darien, I am sorry that I was totally shocked at your appearance. I wasn't prepared for it at the time of your transportation." She made the announcement. "By the way were you able to destroy the other vessels that had gotten away from Earth's orbit?"

"Damn right we did Rose Marie! Now if you will excuse me I need to see to visiting your husband. I have already scared you enough." Darien replied with his dry sense of humor.

****************************************

"Doctor Jamieson, how is Lee going to be overall?" Darien asked from inside the alcove. At the moment Captain Lee Crane was sound asleep as with Alana in another alcove.

"He will be in time both mentally and physically. He will need at least two weeks sick leave before going back to work as it's captain of the Seaview. Tell me something about those Solarions, is there a possible chance they will join the Alliance?" Doctor Jamieson asked.

"Not a chance Doctor. They are warrior like and always wanting to destroy anyone weak and that includes their own race in the solar system. However we will no doubt keep on trying never the less." Darien responded with looking down at the sleeping captain.


	13. Final Chapter

It was two weeks later when Captain Lee Crane had gotten a clean bill of health from Chief Medical Officer Jamieson. Lee was sitting out back of the beach house with both of his boys playing with their remote toys.

Meanwhile Rose Marie had finished up her work at the lab, while picking up Chinese food for dinner. She and Sylian have been working on their pet projects at the lab while the Seaview was on a deep sea cruise looking for any type of evidence of the alien vessel.

They had been running under the water for eight days finding just bits and pieces of the outer shell. The lab technicians at the Institute will be able to figure out the metals that was used to construct both the vessel and the flyer.

Lee heard the two boys William and James run over to their mother carrying bags. Lee had gotten up slowly from the lounge chair to help his wife. 

"Thanks sweetie. How were the boys today?" She asked with concern that they just might upset him.

"They were good as gold Rose Marie. I have a feeling the both of them will be falling asleep early after playing most of the day, while in between the meals. " Changing the subject. "Any word from the Seaview?"

"Yes, they will be home in a few hours with loads of information in regard to the Solarions. Now come on lets go an eat. No doubt the crew would want to come and visit you before showing up for your first watch as the Seaview's captain."

He heads inside with his wife and boys feeling wonderful for the first time in awhile....

The End


End file.
